


Ride

by dannydevito



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: “You ever driven one of these?”
Yuri raised an eyebrow at Otabek’s sudden question. He had been content with just watching Otabek clean, wax and polish his bike, focusing on how the muscles in his large thighs flexed and bulged when he was crouched by the bike, his capable hands gripping the cloth he was using tight enough his knuckles were weight and veins in the back of his hand standing out prominently. The threadbare t-shirt Otabek was wearing in the warm garage was stretched taught across his broad shoulders and Yuri cheeks turned pink as he took a moment to appreciate the view in front of him before clearing his throat to answer the question.
“No,” Yuri replied, fidgeting with a loose thread in his jeans. “You know I’ve only ever ridden with you.”
--
Otabek teaches Yuri how to drive a motorbike.





	

“You ever driven one of these?”

Yuri raised an eyebrow at Otabek’s sudden question. He had been content with just watching Otabek clean, wax and polish his bike, focusing on how the muscles in his large thighs flexed and bulged when he was crouched by the bike, his capable hands gripping the cloth he was using tight enough his knuckles were weight and veins in the back of his hand standing out prominently. The threadbare t-shirt Otabek was wearing in the warm garage was stretched taught across his broad shoulders and Yuri cheeks turned pink as he took a moment to appreciate the view in front of him before clearing his throat to answer the question.

“No,” Yuri replied, fidgeting with a loose thread in his jeans. “You know I’ve only ever ridden with you.”

Otabek hummed in response, as he tossed the cloth into the bucket next to him before standing up to his full height. The older teen stretches his back out raising his arms above his head, and Yuri finds his eyes instinctively drawn to patch of tan skin that’s just been exposed. He reluctantly brings his gaze back to Otabek’s face just to discover the brunette has his head turned to him now, eyebrow cocked slightly and a smirk on his lips making Yuri’s cheek burn a dark red.

“I could teach you?” Otabek offered, turning around to fully face Yuri, that feint smirk still gracing his lips, “Only if you want to, of course.”

Yuri frowned as he mulled over the offer. While it would probably be fun to learn how to ride a motorbike and it would go perfectly with the Russian Tiger image he’s been trying to maintain, a lot of the appeal of tagging along on Otabek’s motorbike rides was having an excuse to wrap his arms around Otabek’s solid, warm waist and burying his head against his back. It would feel lonely sitting on the large bike without Otabek’s comforting presence.

“Look, never mind,” Otabek started eyes trained on the ground, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, assuming that Yuri’s silence was him saying no. “Forget I brought it up.”

Yuri frowned even more at that. “Oi!” He grunted, stepping up closer and grabbed Otabek’s arm to get his eyes back on him. “Give me a chance to at least answer you! If it’s you teaching me, I’ll give it a go.”

Otabek let out a soft exhale at Yuris response, a small smile tugging at his lips, a faint blush painting his cheeks a soft pink. Yuri smiled back at him, and they both stood in the middle of the garage for a few moments, just basking in the others presence, before Otabek nodded his head minutely and took Yuri’s hand in his much larger one and dragged him over to his motorbike.

“H-Hey! What are you doing?” Yuri hissed, his cheeks now tinged a deep, dark red.

Otabek gave him a confused look. “I said I was gonna teach you how to ride.” Otabek answered.

Yuri yanked his hand out of Otabeks hold, instantly missing the contact. “Right this second though?”

“Yes.” Otabek answered bluntly, before he snapped his fingers and started listing out and pointing at all the different parts and functions of his bike.

Yuri half-heartedly listened to Otabeks description of whatever a crankshaft was. He should’ve predicted that Otabek would take an impromptu lesson between friends seriously. Yuri’s gaze shifted back to Otabek and his attraction to the taller teen hits him like a freight train. Otabek’s bronze skin is practically glowing in the low lights of the garage, his onyx eyes and coal lashes are like something out of movie, the strong masculine line of his jaw that Yuri so desperately wants to kiss. Yuri’s body feels entirely too warm and needy, he doesn’t even need a mirror to know his face is bright red, just from looking at Otabek. Yuri would be embarrassed at his reaction to Otabek simply speaking, if he hadn’t already been struggling with these feelings for weeks now.

“Hop on the bike.” Otabek ordered, finally pulling the blonde out of his own thoughts. Otabeks must’ve of finished up his detailed description of his bike when Yuri wasn’t paying attention, he hoped he didn’t miss any crucial information. Yuri nodded and did as asked, settling himself on the big bike, feeling dwarfed by its’ size.

Otabek stepped up close to the bike and wrapped his arm around the Russians narrow shoulder, using his free hand to point out the various different functions and explaining how to control the gears. Yuri tried his best to focus on what Otabek was saying, he knew this was the important part of the lesson, but all he could pay attention to was how his arm felt like a brand against his back, his deep baratone voice right there next to his ear, his warm breath ghosting against his neck making Yuri shiver slightly.

After about an hour Otabek finished up his lesson. “We can do a test drive around the block if you want?” The Kazakhstan teen suggested, still staying unnecessarily close to Yuri, not that he was complaining, he simply nodded afraid what his voice may sound like if he attempted to speak.

Otabek walked over to where he had his helmets, tossing one to Yuri before fixing the other onto his head. He returned to Yuri, settling behind him on the motorbike. Yuri bite back a whimper and the sensation of Otabek pressing his solid chest against his back, dwarfing Yuri with how much broader he is. Yuri usually hated being reminded of how small he was, being treated like he was delicate or fragile, but it felt different when Otabek did things like this, he wasn’t looking down on him, he just did it because he cared. Yuri could feel his blush burn its way down his neck and to the tips of his ears when Otabek wrapped both his arms around his waist, he took a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart.

“Relax,” Otabek murmured into his ear, misinterpreting Yuri’s flustered appearance as nerves. “I’m right here, I’ll guide you.”

“Okay.” Yuri breathed, placing both his hands onto the handle bars. He wiggled around, trying to get comfortable on the seat, which caused Otabek to grunt quietly his arms tightening around the Russians waist. “If I get hurt because of you, you know Grandpa’s gonna kick your ass right?” Yuri warned.

“I’m well aware.” Otabek chuckled, before he started to carefully direct Yuri on how to start up the bike, guiding him through every step.

They only drove around the block a couple of times, Yuri driving much slower than what he’s used to when Otabek is in control. Throughout the entire journey Otabek murmured quiet words of encouragement into his ear, each praise making Yuri fall deeper and deeper for the Kazakhstan ice skater. Yuri pulled up to Otabek’s driveway, kicking out the stand, and jumping off the bike. He took his helmet off and hung it on the handlebar.

He turned to face Otabek, tilting his head so he could look up into his eyes. He’s overcome with a want to stand up on his toes and press a kiss to Otabek’s mouth, get as close to him as possible, bury his face into the crook of his neck and just breathe in the smell of the green apple scented body wash he knows Otabek uses.

Yuri isn’t used to feeling this much for anyone, he always thought love and romance was bullshit only weak people fell for, that he could ignore these feelings and focus on only ice-skating forever. A voice inside tells him he’s being a coward, that he should confess his feelings to Otabek, the older teen would understand, even if he didn’t return them.

“That was fun.” Yuri smiled, clenching and unclenching his fists nervously at his sides, unsure of whether or not he should listen to the voice inside him.

“It was.” Otabek hummed in response, stepping in closer to Yuri, their chests brushing against each other. Otabek lightly trailed his fingers down Yuri’s arm, twining their fingers together. Onyx met emerald, as they both got lost in each other’s eyes.

“Listen I ju-“ Otabek started before he was cut off by a car honking loudly behind them, startling both of them making both boys jump away from each other in shock. Yuri turned around to see Georgi and Mila sitting in a car parked in front of Otabek’s house. Georgi had a weird look on his face, Yuri didn’t know what that expression was trying to convey. Mila looked smug as usual. Yuri could feel the vein on his forehead throb, this couldn’t be good.

“Oi!! Yuri!!” Mila yelled. “Yakov sent us out to drag your sorry ass home, you have practice early in the morning with Lilia and he’s not having any of your bitching!”

“SHUT UP!!” Yuri screamed back in frustration. Otabek was going to tell him something and that old hag just interrupted him. Yuri shot Otabek an apologetic look.

Mila just started honking her car horn again in response. “You should go.” Otabek said. “I don’t need the neighbors to file another noise complaint. Call me when you get home.”

Yuri stilled, and stopped his yelling to look up at Otabek again, his brow furrowed slightly. “O-Okay.” The blonde nodded, growing steadily more and more uncomfortable. Did he do something wrong? Otabek had reverted back to the blank stare he kept on around people he wasn’t comfortable, making it impossible for Yuri to try and figure out how he was feeling.

Yuri quickly hugged Otabek goodbye before getting into the back seat of Mila’s car waving goodbye as they drove off.

“You guys looked you were having a good time huh?” Georgi asked once Mila pulled out onto the highway.

“Mind your own business.” Yuri snapped at Georgi, pressing his forehead against the window, his eyes squeezed shut. What was Otabek going to tell him? Worry knotted in the young teens stomach. He was tired of feeling this way, knowing there was no way the Kazakhstan teen could possibly feel the same way. Did Otabek know about his crush? Was he trying to tell him to stop, but was too polite to? Did he already ruin his one and only friendship because he couldn’t control himself?

Yuri wondered what it was about him that made him so hard to love.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated!!!


End file.
